The Green Potion
by RuthlessTrixster
Summary: A.U. Bellamort - The only inhabitants of this place were the parents, extended relatives, and fallen comrades of the known, or at least known by the wizarding world, darkest wizards this life has ever known. - M for MT, V, L. Don't like? Don't read.


Warning: Mature themes in later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it.  
Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to the brilliant JKR (J.K. Rowling). I hold no claim to them whatsoever.

This is an **A.U.** Bellamort fanfic. It will tend to be ooc. Mostly for Voldemort when he's around Bella. Bella is very close to Narcissa and will grow closer as time continues on.

I love reviews when it comes to my writing. I have been doing it for over a year now but this is my first public storyline that I have written on my own. Please let me know if its worth continuing.

-Trixster

* * *

(3rd person POV of B)

Midnight. Pitch Black. A low fog settled over the ground. A woman's slow steps against the cobblestone were barely audible but if paying attention heard with ease. She stopped suddenly, the fog wrapping around her ankles. She looked down, eyes fixed on the gravestones in front of her. One read in a pleasantly appealing script "Loving Wife and Mother: Druella Rosier-Black". The woman scoffed. She turned her head to the side slightly to look at the stone, now covered in moss and other greenery, that had words written on it that were faded now with the wear of weather "Here lies: Cygnus Black III. He leaves behind a wife and three pure-blood daughters." He would have that carved into his gravestone. Even from the afterlife he didn't want anyone to associate him and his family with half breeds. She laughed again. "You two gave only two things to me in my life, an undeniably credible bloodline and a sister whom serves as my best friend." She kicked dirt up from the pathway onto their graves and cursed under her breath. They were weak in her mind. Dying so young and of course, producing that filth that she, by law, was forced to call 'sister'. Andromeda as far as anyone was concerned was completely disowned. Her and the half-breed she produced. She clenched her teeth as the feelings and memory of the day her "sister" had found out about her pregnancy. So clear and fresh in her mind...

_"YOU TAINTED THE BLOODLINES, YOU IMBECILE!" a younger version of our woman roared at her younger sibling "YOU'VE RUINED OUR NAME!" She continued to yell, moving closer to the girl, clutching at her pocket that concealed her wand. Andromeda recoiled, backing against the wall. Their mother stood in the doorway and watched the scene play out. "You're carrying a half breed. Filthy git." The girl hissed. Narcissa, the middle of the three sisters, put a hand on the eldest shoulder holding her back from grabbing the wand and muttering the unforgivable curse that in a future life, or what would seem like it, would become her most uttered and favorable curse. The eldest growled and looked back at their mother. All three girls did so. "Get. Out." was all she said before pulling out her wand and pointing it at the wall where her daughters face was printed on the mural of the family tree. She murmured a spell and sparks flew from the tip and hit the wall with a crash, leaving a burn mark completely covering the picture that had been there just moments ago._

The woman stepped away from the two graves and continued her stroll on the cobblestone pathway leading out of the deserted graveyard. The only inhabitants of this place were the parents, extended relatives, and fallen comrades of the known, or at least known by the wizarding world, darkest wizards this life has ever known. Passing by other graves she looked down at the names and pursed her lips with no emotion. She stopped a good 50 yards from the iron wrought gate that served as a warning for all muggles and cowardly wizards to stay away. The main gate hung only on one hinge and the other squeaked as it rocked back and forth on the rusted hinges that held it to the pole. Shadows surrounded her ankles again and slowly wrapped up her calves and up to her waist. She didnt move from her spot, she just stared forward looking at the large estate that faced the graveyard. The vines that climbed the side of the building shriveled up and brown now with lack of nurture and the wooden shutters old and decayed looking held onto the side of each window for dear life. This manor to anyone other than a Death Eater would look like a simple old and abadoned home that no one bothered to take care of, but to a Death Eater they would know that the single most dangerous being to walk this world stayed inside those walls. The Riddle Manor, it was once known as, but with time people forget and this was one fact that no one bothered to pass down in the generations. The woman watched as a dark green tattered curtain pulled back slightly in the front window. A wicked smirk spread across her face as her left forearm started to burn...


End file.
